Y así con Jun
by Alexeiss
Summary: Que Sora se haga mejor amiga de Jun, no es tan sorprendente. Que Jun se haga amiga de Taichi lo es un poco. Lo verdaderamente sorprendente es que lea en ellos las cosas que ellos se niegan a admitir todavía, y las haga salir de forma natural [Intercambio/Reto para el topic Taiora del foro Proyecto 1-8. Para Angelique-Kaulitz]


Digimon no me pertenece. Ni me pagan. No al lucro y esas cosas.

 **Y así con Jun**

Era un viernes perezoso y lento, como la mayoría de los viernes y no tenía mucho que hacer ni en que pensar, pero eso no era lo preocupante, lo preocupante era que no tenía nada planificado para la tarde del sábado siguiente y eso si que era triste.

Quiso hacer algo respecto. Metió una pizza al microondas.

Texteó a Sora mientras esperaba a que el microondas terminara de calentar la pizza.

La pizza, con sus tres minutos y veinte segundos, terminó de calentarse, y no tenía respuesta de Sora. Miró la pantallita de su teléfono con el ceño fruncido, pero no por mirar feo un celular recibe uno los textos más rápido.

Se sentó en el sofá a comer su pizza y cabreado con el celular por que obviamente, que Sora no le respondiese en tres minutos y veinte segundos, era culpa del celular. Naturalmente, ella no podía encontrarse haciendo otra cosa.

Se comió la pizza y ni rastros de textos de Sora.

Se tomó un vaso de jugo y nada.

Estaba maldito y tendría que pasar la tarde del sábado sólo, o peor que eso, tendría que colarse con Yamato y ser mascota de la banducha esa de nombre raro, o tendría que colarse con Koushiro y eso no se podía por que su orgullo de chico que pierde el tiempo en videojuegos aún le dolía después de las treinta y tres derrotas (seguidas) en el _smash_.

Vio televisión, escuchó música, se aprendió un tango, leyó en internet algo acerca de los narvales, y nada. No había Sora, no había mensajes, seguro tampoco había dios alguno en este mundo perdido y cruel.

Decidió que al menos, los milagros si existían, cuándo después de cepillarse los dientes, le llegó un texto de la Sora que tanto había echado en falta.

 _Lo siento Salí con Jun._

 _Quedé con ella para mañana, pero puedes venir con nosotras si quieres._

Un Taichi muy indignado, un atragantamiento con pasta de dientes, una Hikari mirándolo raro y un nuevo texto.

 _P.D.: NO hagas un escándalo por que me tardé en responderte el mensaje_

Y pues nada, indignación escupida junto con la pasta de dientes y a rumiarse el enojo infundado solo como la cola de un Garurumon y dejarlo en la almohada, con una Hikari aún mirándolo extraño. Siempre le miraba extraño cuándo se trataba de él y de Sora.

.

.

.

Sábado por la tarde y miraba al piso, sentado en una banca esperando.

¿Qué esperaba? A Sora y a Jun. Más a Sora que a Jun, por que la Sora era su mejor amiga en la vida mundial de las amistades, y la Jun era pues… Jun.

Se le hacía simpático que las dos anduviesen de mejorsísimas amigas en el último tiempo, aunque no le sorprendía. Sora era amable y maternal, siempre se esforzaba en hacer sentir bien a todos dentro de un grupo y cuándo conversaba con alguien se aseguraba de que esa persona se sintiese escuchada. De hecho, Sora era de esa gente contada con los dedos de una mano, que prefería escuchar a hablar.

Por lo mismo, le hacía sentido que Jun se llevara con ella a las mil maravillas. Yun era hablar hasta por los codos, e inclusive cuándo respiraba para poder seguir hablando lo hacía de tal manera que metía ruido.

Si lo pensaba bien, no sabía mucho más de Jun y le empezó a molestar una sensación indeterminada en la nuca, por que iba a salir con ella y con Sora toda una tarde.

Pensó que quizá podría pararse e irse de ahí, sobre todo lo consideró cuándo se dio cuenta de la precaria situación en la que se encontraba ¿Le había dicho Sora que iban al centro comercial? ¿A que van las mujeres al centro comercial si no a comprar? Malas decisiones habían sido tomadas ese día, claramente.

Y se hubiese ido, si que se hubiese ido, lejos, corriendo inclusive, a su departamento, a pedirle a Hikari que jugasen _smash_ un rato para practicar, si en ese momento no hubiese aparecido su pelirroja favorita y la todavía simplemente Jun.

—¡Taichi! —le llamó Jun con una confianza que él no le tenía, mientras Sora agitaba su brazo detrás de la morena pelos-locos y le sonreía.

Puso buena cara y le sonrió también a Jun, por que tuvo que admitir que la sonrisa al menos, la tenía contagiosa.

.

.

.

—Me están jodiendo que a esto vienen.

Sora y Jun le miraron divertidas, con complicidad femenina y una camaradería que el les envidió por medio segundo (o quizás dos).

—¿Y a que más podríamos venir si no a comer? —canturreó Sora burlona con un tonito entretenido agradable a sus oídos.

—Nadie quiere cocinar un sábado y se nos antojaba algo rápido, además, tengo algunos descuentos guardados y pensamos aprovecharlos… Ahora… —Una sonrisa peligrosa y felina por parte de Jun le paró los pelos más de punta todavía si eso era posible —Si es que no te crees capaz de comer todo esto con nosotras, siempre puedes dar media vuelta e irte. ¿O quizá quieras una ensalada?

Que coraje. Pero que coraje con la vida y con el digimundo y con el racismo y con Japón y los _reality shows_ y sobre todo con Jun. Principalmente con Jun, que lo otro lo venía rumiando de hace rato ya, pero ¡Que coraje más grande esta chiquilla de robarle la mejor amiga! Y, ¡Que osadía la suya de implicar siquiera que él, Taichi Yagami, no era capaz de comer como un pozo sin fondo!

Pero que coraje el suyo.

Como es de suponer, la agradable salida a comer al centro comercial, se volvió un concurso sin tregua ni perdón, de quién podía comer más en menos tiempo y claro, más barato también. Sora, les miraba divertida, comiendo constante y sin pausa, pero sin prisa y ellos, engullían como los animales que al parecer eran.

Encontró en Jun una digna contrincante. Una sonrisa loca se le plantó en el rostro mientras comía patatas fritas en montones de a diez.

—¿Cómo es que te cabe tanto y tan rápido? —Pregunta de buena Fe, de quién reconoce un digno contrincante, claro —¿Has hecho pacto con alguna cosa rara?

Las chicas rieron, Sora puso los ojos en blanco y le dedico un momento sus ojos de hoguera chispeando con gracia. Jun empezó a hablar y Sora desvió la mirada, Taichi estuvo a punto de atragantarse.

—Es lo que pasa cuándo tu hermano menor es Daisuke Motomiya, es comer o ser comido… Y el instinto de supervivencia en mi es fuerte. Fuertísimo.

.

.

.

—Pero que conste que he ganado yo —gruñó Taichi con cara de dolor.

—Mentiras todas, si he comido casi el doble, hombre… —se quejó Jun sujetándose la panza con esa exageración excesiva tan característica suya.

—He ganado yo que soy la única que puede caminar sin reventarse y que no tiene que preocuparse por caber mañana en sus pantalones, par de energúmenos, debí haberlos detenido —zanjó Sora la conversación con firmeza.

—¿Y por que no lo has hecho si has visto que nos ahogábamos en comida?

—Si, Sora ¿por qué no lo has hecho?

Dos miradas castañas se fijaron en Sora con dolor de panza. Sus ojos preguntaban también cómo venía a ser que no los había parado antes de cometer semejante atrocidad. Sora rió y los dos supieron que de inocencia y de descuidada Sora no tenía nada. A posta había sido esto, y la culpable del dolor de estómago, era ella y sólo ella.

—Pues por que se me han hecho la mar de divertidos de ver mientras yo disfrutaba de mi comida como persona normal.

Una bestia la pelirroja, pensaron ambos.

Una bestia hermosa, terrible, pelirroja, encantadora y…

Y Jun vio en lo ojos de Taichi que la pensaba y la pensaba, pero no dijo nada y con dolor de panza y todo rió y le contagió la risa a los otros dos.

Jun reía por que sin saberlo, Taichi le había confiado su mayor secreto, y ella lo sabía.

.

.

.

La siguiente vez que se encontró con Jun, se encontraba debatiendo con Yamato la importancia de guardar los envoltorios de chicle en un lugar seguro para dejar el chicle allí después de mascarlo, y, si una vez hecho eso, podían reutilizar el mencionado chicle. Asuntos importantes de chicos adolescentes, obvio.

Estaba apunto de levantar argumentos a favor de la remasticación del chicle usado, cuándo Jun se colgó de su brazo y se le olvidó que estaba por defender la vida útil de los chicles mascados.

—¡Hola Taichi! ¡Buenos días Yamato! —era ya pasado el mediodía pero ninguno de los dos la corrigió y ella siguió hablando —Sabes Taichi que estuve pensando en la salida del otro día con Sora, y creo que en…

Ahí Yamato carraspeó.

Pero que coraje con Jun que venía a interrumpirle el debate de los chicles reciclados, él era hombre serio y sentía el deber moral de acabar su asunto.

Jun le miró y le dedicó una sonrisa que le hizo tener un escalofrío de película de terror. Taichi no pudo menos que sonreír.

—¿Te estoy incomodando, Yama _-chan_? —Taichi la miró sorprendido por que eso que había salido de sus labios, estaba seguro había sido un ronroneo de _femme fatale_. Potente el asunto.

—…Eh.

—No me digas, Yama que si te incómoda —se burló mirando al rubio.

El rubio pensó que sus asuntos importantes contra el chicle remascado podían esperar. Miró feo a Taichi, trató de ignorar la mirada de roba-chicos de Jun y se escurrió de allí como mascota regañada.

Jun y Taichi rieron un poco. Jun iba a seguir riendo, pero Taichi la interrumpió, después de todo, no le había dejado interrumpir el importante asunto de los chicles por nada.

—¿Me decías algo Jun?

—Ah, si, que estaba pensando y creo que hemos sido un poco rudos con Sora, ya sabes, con eso de comer como bestias frente a ella, tan educada y todo, que casi ni hemos hablado con ella y la pobre igual se ha quedado con ganas de compartir algo, ¿no? Se me ha ocurrido que podríamos hacer algo para ella, ya sabes, un regalo o algo por el estilo, un detallito por ser los dos tan pelmazos…

Y ahí fue cuando Taichi desconectó. Muchas palabras, poca RAM y ya tenía lo necesario para responder.

—¿Quieres que le hagamos un regalo a Sora?

Vale, que Jun le había caído bien en plan salir y tontear un rato y eso lo tomaba por sorpresa. Pero de ahí a planificarle un regalo a Sora… _Su_ Sora, no sabía que tan cómodo podía llegar a sentirse.

Se imaginó a si mismo recorriendo el centro comercial con Jun, buscando un regalo perfecto que en realidad no existía durante horas. _Horas_ a solas con Jun. Le sonó a cita. Y sinceramente, ni citas quería ni se sentía tan cómodo aún con Jun como para pasar una tarde sólo con ella y sin Sora presente.

El horror.

—Bueno. Si. Aún no pienso en nada especí… —se le fue la mirada al vacío, se fue corriendo y le dijo que lo llamaría más tarde.

En este mundo había gente loca y gente rara, y en una categoría aparte y no clasificada, se encontraba aislada y en proceso de estudio, Jun Motomiya.

Se encontró sonriendo mientras pensaba eso. Le caía bien a pesar de todo.

Días más tarde, no supo decirle que no a esa salida loca a comprarle algo a Sora.

Días más tarde, era la primera vez que Sora recibía un regalo de su parte que le gustaba.

Maravillosa esa Jun Motomiya.

.

.

.

Lo que más le gustaba a Sora de pasar tiempo con Jun, era que estaba encantada con la vida y estaba dispuesta a probar todo una, dos, tres, cuatro… ¡Todas las veces que fuesen necesarias!

Le había comentado que le llamaba mucho la atención el diseño de modas, y le había mostrado algunos bocetos. Jun le había pedido que le contara más y se había encontrado a si misma hablando por horas: De sus influencias, de sus referentes, de sus ideas. Jun incluso le había preguntado si podía quedarse con uno de sus bocetos, para el día en que fuese famosa. Ella casi le había dado una croquera llena.

La había invitado a la escuela de ikebana un día que quiso pasar por su madre y habían terminado saliendo dos horas tarde por que Jun quería saberlo todo y Toshiko hablando de aquello que amaba, no podía más que deshacerse en palabras.

Le había contado que le gustaba el tenis y Jun, sin pensárselo dos segundos, le había pedido que le enseñara a jugar.

La primera vez la raqueta de Jun jamás logró golpear una pelota.

La segunda, lo hizo un par de veces.

La sexta clase logró hacer un saque.

Ahora jugaban las dos, y aunque Sora era claramente superior, disfrutaba de jugar tenis con una amiga, solo por disfrutar de algo en común las dos.

Por lo mismo, y por que de Jun sólo había recibido emoción y buenas intenciones, había aceptado sin pensarlo dos veces, cuándo ella le había pedido que aprendiesen juntas a cocinar chocolate para San Valentín. Aprenderían a preparar el mejor Honmei-choko y sería algo que sería de ellas y sólo de ellas ¡Como amigas!

La recibió en su casa con un abrazo, Jun llegó contándole de un partido de futbol que había visto con Daisuke, de una nueva canción que había oído en la radio y de un perro que había visto de camino que tenía una mancha en el costado que era igual a la isla de Madagascar.

Sora tenía todos los ingredientes listos y dispuestos en su cocina y se pusieron de cabeza a mezclar ingredientes y hacer pruebas de sabor, de forma, de textura y de color mientras hablaban de sus aves favoritas, de la película que habían visto el fin de semana pasado y planificaban su siguiente salida de chicas.

Fue cuándo llegaron a ese tema, que Jun, mientras mezclaba dos mezclas hechas previamente, aprovechó de sacar un tema nuevo.

—¿Taichi cuenta como chica?

—¿Taichi? —Sora dejó de lavar algunos trastos para mirarle un tanto de lado

—Si, Taichi. Ya sabes… Cómo aquella vez que fuimos los tres al centro comercial a comer y eso… —se encogió de hombros y siguió con su mezcla de mezclas.

—Pues… ¿Quieres que lo invite? —se lo preguntó con cautela por que no estaba segura de cómo le hacía sentir eso. Prefirió concentrarse en fregar trastos.

Jun sonrió y se rió con esa alegría suya, que rayaba un poco en la locura y la irrealidad.

—Ah, no realmente. Sólo pregunto por que sé que te gusta su compañía —Miró a Sora que seguía concentradísima fregando. Casi podía jurar que estaba sonrojada —A él también le gusta mucho tu compañía —Canturreó.

Sora dejó de fregar un momento y le miró. Jun sonrió con complicidad pero no dijo nada.

—Él te lo dijo? —preguntó Sora con desconfianza.

Una sonrisa de Jun. Sora vuelta a fregar platos, pero poniendo oído.

—Bueno… no así como él… ni como decirlo. Más bien me lo contaron sus ojos.

—¿Sus ojos? —En definitiva que los trastos se podían lavar luego. Los dejó a un lado y se limpió las manos en los pantalones.

Jun siguió revolviendo su mezcla.

—Si. Mira. A veces, cuándo veo a la gente, sus ojos me dicen cosas. No te rías que es en serio —Sora no se rió, de hecho, le estaba poniendo atención con cada fibra de su ser —Cuándo me hablaste de tus diseños, tus ojos me dijeron que jamás habías hablado de ellos a alguien que te escuchara de verdad… cuándo salimos con Taichi, sus ojos me dijeron que si no está enamorado de ti, pues está muy cerca.

Sora sintió la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas de golpe.

Jun no despegaba la vista de su mezcla

—Ya se que estoy loca… pero te juro que es lo que vi. ¡Te lo juro por lo que quieras que te lo jure!

Pero Sora le creía.

Se rió nerviosa y Jun le siguió en la risita.

Acabaron riéndose ambas hasta que Jun hizo una nueva pregunta.

—¿Tu le correspondes, no?

Sora asintió con sequedad y las mejillas arreboladas como si se hubiese pasado el día al Sol.

—¿Y vas a hacer algo al respecto?

Sora se removió incómoda y deseó haber seguido lavando para tener una excusa de esconder el rostro.

—¿Algo como qué?

Jun se carcajeó y le indicó toda la cocina con un rápido movimiento de su cuchara que salpicó de chocolate las inmediaciones.

—¡Sora, estamos preparando honmei-choko!

Más risas de Jun, más risas de Sora.

Y Sora pensó que Jun, la Jun despistada, la efervescente, la de los impulsos, era en realidad la fachada de una Jun inteligentísima, perceptiva y sensible y no pudo más que darle gracias a la vida por haberla conocido.

.

.

.

¡Espero te guste Angelique! Sé que quizás no está todo, o no es lo que imaginabas, pero lo hice con la mejor voluntad y esfuerzo posible. Lo siento mucho por el atraso, de veritas. Espero puedas perdonarme :') ¡Feliz San Valentín atrasado, y felices días del chocolate con descuento!


End file.
